


Never Said Dame

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky attending a Stark Industries charity gala. Bucky wants to know why Steve isn't dancing. </p><p>This one is nothing but short, sweet, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Said Dame

**Author's Note:**

> In a rare move - this one is completely angst free. I am capable of such things. It also has a second part - It Was Worth the Wait.

Steve watched as Bucky strolled through the room, not missing the appreciative looks that followed him. He couldn’t blame him. Dressed in a classic tux, hair carefully tied back, mischievous grin on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes, you’d have to be dead or blind not to appreciate the sight.

Bucky seemed to be searching for something, and Steve wondered if he had already picked out a suitable partner for the evening. He began scanning the room, looking to see which lucky lady might have caught the other man’s attention.

“Why aren't you out there dancing?” Bucky’s voice startled Steve.

“Never learned.” Steve shrugged, eyes fixed on Bucky’s for a moment longer than would be considered appropriate. He swallowed awkwardly, hoping Bucky hadn’t caught him staring earlier.

“Still waiting on the right dame?” Bucky didn’t let the subject drop, and something in his eyes made Steve decide to take a chance.

“Never said dame.” Steve shook his head, hand clenching at his side. “I said I was waiting on the right partner.”

“And after all this time you haven't found them?” Bucky stepped closer, leaving only a few inches between them.

Steve’s breath caught, but he managed to suck in a slow breath. “Never said that either, but they always had better partners to dance with.” His eyes closed, afraid to see Bucky’s expression when he caught on to the meaning of Steve’s words. And Bucky would. He was always the quick one.

Steve jumped when he felt long fingers tangle with his, and Bucky’s warm breath brushing the side of his cheek.

“I wouldn't say better.” The words were a whisper against his ear.

“Uuuhhhh.” Steve wanted to slam his head against the wall in hopes of shaking a better response loose.

Bucky leaned away. Steve thought he’d blown it until he felt a gentle tug on his fingers, still tangled with Bucky’s.

“Come on punk.  I wanna dance.”

Steve opened his eyes to find the other man watching him with a fond smile.

“Jerk.” He mumbled quietly as he let Bucky tug him onto the dance floor and into his arms.

“But I’m your jerk.”

“Yeah. You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos on this and the other series pieces are much appreciated!


End file.
